Placeholder-Slash Universe 1
by JadeRose1
Summary: Starts roughly 2 months after Heartbreaker & Heart Broken. Sorry not much of a summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. **

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

_**(OK I need help thinking of a title. Until I get suggestions or one pops in my head this will be called Placeholder Slash Universe 1...odd wonder if that would even work for the title tell me what you think as you read this.)**_

August 15, 2010-Dublin Ireland

Justin made his way down the hall of the care center Wade was sent to. Since Wade's sister was still going to be living in Sheamus' home Wade was never moved back stateside with Undertaker & John. It took quite some convincing to make Sheamus return to work. She assured him there was not much for him to do there beside hold vigil along with her. Once Justin was eliminated from NXT he asked to please rent a room from Sheamus.

Sheamus could tell a spark in the young man's eye that he cared for Wade & agreed knowing Cassie could use the company. Every week Justin would go visit while Cassie was tending to other things. For now any talk of a wedding was on hold, neither felt it was right to be joined without her brother present. Justin walked in and as it has been every time Wade's vitals had very little change. He tried to remain strong making his way to the bed touching Wade's hand.

"How long will you be tortured? How long will we all be tortured? At least you are holding on…as long as you do…so will I. I know it is never to be returned…but I love you…" He lightly touched the side of his neck with a sigh. "Not just for what you did to me…what I could offer you…I know I am just a feed source for you…maybe a friend…I know you wish for John…I can never be him…but I do love you Wade & I will always be here for you."  
Justin went to make sure the coast was clear before he went into the bag he carried with him. He dug through it before he pulled out a small vial of blood. He looked at it with a sigh. "I can't wait till we can do this how it should always be…" He pulled the cap off & taking his free hand he parted Wade's lips enough to let him slowly pour the blood in his mouth. He then took a tissue wiping any blood that may be left on his lips so that the nurse would not easily see it when they would come check on Wade later. When he was done he wrapped the vial in the tissue to dispose of it later. He then sat down just talking to Wade hoping one of these times he would finally get a response.

Meanwhile in Boston Massachusetts John & Taker still remained in their own comatose state. Different members of the family visited when they could along with John's birth family. When the family was not visiting them they all worked to keep Randy focused & hopeful, but they saw the hope slipping away slowly. It was now going on four months…four months with hardly any change from either man. They did not get worse…but they did not get any better…as if floating in limbo. Christian just as Justin was to Wade he was for John & Taker. He didn't know if anyone else from the family was trying to or not. He just knew he had to…he craved the feeling the closeness that went missing with John.

He fought to keep his word & not go to clubs…he would rather save his blood to feed to the two of them when he could work a visit in…more so by himself. He was not sure how he would have explained his actions to the other member's so he kept his actions hidden. Unlike Justin though his sharing of his blood was, fresher. He started with just a few drops using a lancet on a finger. He now was using a sterile blade to nick the inside of his wrist, yes it stung more, but allowed for more blood to be given. In his mind he could try to almost picture the sting of the bite…sadly without the pleasure John would try to let him feel from it. He always placed a band-aid over the small cuts. He was deluding himself if he thought Edge & Kane were blind to the bandages, but neither was sure how to approach him about it.

**(OK so how long till they begin to wake? Will they all wake? How will they be when they wake? Please review & let me know your views, I have very few ideas for this story so I will need input.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

October 15, 2010-Dublin Ireland

It was one of the visits to Wade where Justin & Cassie both made the trip that day. They were each in a chair on a side of his bed.  
"Why do you keep coming?" Cassie asked. "Surly you have your own family to worry of?"  
"I do…but I try to keep in touch with them…right now my place is here…he needs us." He looked down trying not to sigh as he took a hand brushing Wade's cheek lightly feeling the two scars across the flesh. He could not help but wonder about them. He knows the story he was told…the same one the general public was told. The three men were in some freak explosion…that Wade must have been cut in the fall. He looked back at Cassie before standing up moving towards the door. He shut the door most of the way before moving back to the chair.

"What is it Justin?"  
"I want some answered from you…please."  
"Answers to what?"  
"What really happened to Wade & the others."  
"You were already told."  
"I know…but we both know that isn't the real story…" He looked at Wade's face again. "We both know this wasn't from some plant scratch…" Justin looked back at Cassie. "Also the emergency surgery he needed a few months after it…Come on haven't I showed I am loyal? Haven't I showed I am not going anywhere unless he wakes up & sends me away?"

"Ev-even…then you…won't…" Came a pained voice from between them.  
"Wade?!" Both cried out looking back towards the bed seeing him slowly licking his lips.  
"Yeah…" He started to cough.  
"Take it easy Wade." Cassie told him. "Let me go get your nurse." She got up moving from the room.  
"Ca-can't be-lieve you…" He coughed again.  
"You can berate me later Wade…please…don't strain yourself." Justin timidly reached for Wade's hand & to his relief it was not pulled away.  
"Th-the oth-others?" He opened his eyes slowly looking at Justin. Justin was almost surprised to see what looked like true concern in Wade's eyes…then again one of the people he wondered of was John.

"Last I heard of…no change…"  
"Where?"  
"They were moved back to the states about 2 months after the accident…"  
"Two months?" He cringed.  
"OK that enough of that." Said a nurse from the door way. "No stressing the patient out sir."  
"I didn't mean to…"  
"Please step outside…"  
"No…le-let him stay…" Wade tried to plead shocking Justin, but brought a small smile to his lips.  
"I am sorry Mr. Barrett those are the rules. Your friend & sister can return once the doctor comes & checks you over…maybe about an hour."

"It's ok Wade…I will be back…I promise." Wade slowly nodded releasing Justin's hand. Justin got up from the chair & moved into the hall with Cassie.  
"Well shall we go get a bite to eat? I can also call Sheamus & let him know the good news?"  
"Sounds good." They turned heading down the hall they knew of a small diner near the center that many of the families knew of. Reaching the diner they went in ordering a small diner it being late at night.  
"What time is it there anyways?" Cassie asked. "I can never keep track."  
"Well I don't know what time zone Sheamus is in…anywhere between 2 pm & 11 am."  
"Well late enough either way I guess." She pulled out her phone dialing.

* * *

Sheamus was working in the arena gym with some of the other guys before they had to get ready for the show that night. "Yo man your towel's ringing." Hunter told him pausing the sparring they were doing.  
"What…" hearing it. "Oh thanks fella." He went over to it pulling his phone out seeing the number.  
"Cassie love what tis it?…hold on, say that again?…He is? That great how he seem?…well I can understand that…nay last I heard. One moment love."

Sheamus walked back over to Hunter. "Hunter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know ye been keeping an eye on…well on John & Undertaker…do ye know if there been any change in their condition?"  
Hunter heaved a sigh. "Not the last time I heard anything."  
"I am sorry…bu-but ye may want to have the others keeping an eye out…Wade just woke up."  
Hunter lightly nodded. "Good…that does leave hope for the others."

"Good? GOOD!" Randy yelled out just coming into the gym. "It's good that ass hole is awake while our friends still suffer?!"  
"Hey that me soon to be brother-in-law ye trashing Orton." Sheamus told him  
"I don't give two shits about that waste of space…"  
"OK Calm down both of you." Hunter told them. "Sheamus get back to your call while I handle this." Sheamus nodded while Hunter headed for Randy.  
"Don't…just DON'T!" Randy yelled.  
"Randy calm down…think of it…if he is awake there is a chance the others will soon too."

"But don't you see it if it wasn't for him…they wouldn't of even been in this condition!"  
"Yes I do know that…"  
"So sorry if I am not jumping for joy he is the first to wake."  
"Yes the first…"

* * *

Later that evening back in Boston John's brother Sean was visiting him. Each member of his family took turns no matter how hard it may be for them. Some came alone, some with others. Tonight Sean was alone. He would sit by his brother's bed talking to him. He would spend part of his time reading to John about different cars in the newest magazines & make comments about ones that might be good for his collection.

While grabbing another magazine from his bag he thought he hard a sound. "John?" He lifted his head moving to take John's hand. "Johnny…bro?" He heard the sound again & realized it was from the other bed. He sighed looking down. He was slightly torn between staying by John's side to checking his friend. "I'll be right back Johnny…" He put John's hand down moving towards the other bed.

"Taker?"  
Parched lips slowly opened. "Jo-John?"  
"I'm his brother."  
"Jo-John?"  
Sean was unsure what he was being asked so how could he answer. "Let me get the aide…" He left the room to find the aide.  
Taker slowly opened his eyes, they were currently a dulled green as he could only see the bright white ceiling, a groan from his lips closing them again. "Jo-John…" He whispered, more than his body was weak as he felt his soul ache.

The aide walked in a few moments later insisting Sean return later. He ask that he at least be able to grab his bag before leaving. He said bye to John…& quickly to Taker before he left to make the drive back to his place. On the way there he brought up the blue tooth to call the house.  
"Hello mom?…yeah it's me…no, no change with John…I was asked to leave because his roommate started to wake up…I know he had a brother that came to visit…do we have a way to reach him?…I see…yeah hopefully they should you would think…I am coming home for now mom see you guys soon…yeah mom we can hope it will be a good sign for John as well…bye." He hung up & just finished his drive for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

October 16, 2010

Kane was sleeping after the show, both of his boys curled against his bare chest. Randy was rooming with them at the moment, but he couldn't sleep. Sleep seemed to be an odd event for him the last few months & when he did sleep it was rarely a restful event. It was at a point he didn't know visions from nightmares, twisted images invading his mind. He was standing by the sliding doors that lead to a balcony. His mind & soul felt heavy, he couldn't see why Wade was blessed with the good fortune of waking up.

He slid the door open stepping outside not seeming to care about the October chill dressed in just track pants. He didn't seem to feel the cold as his body has felt numb anyways for weeks now. Bags grew under his eyes, he only kept going because of the family & the job. He leaned his arms on the railing looking out.  
_~Remember there is hope.~_ Sean's voice spoke to Randy's troubled mind. He was Randy's other anchor.  
"Yeah…I don't know of that." Randy whispered. "Six months…Six months & nothing…how much hope can one person have."

_~If ye think Marcus wasn't trying to fight…don't ye think he body would of quit before now? John's as well? Aye I know medicine has improved greatly since my time…but still…Aye John was needing help to breath…but he still breathing. Hearing one tis awake should give ye some hope for ours.~_  
"Randy?!" Christian called from the door causing the younger man to turn. They may not be best of friends, but this tragedy has caused them to become civil…almost friends.

_~It's begun I think…look at the relief in his eyes.~_  
"What is it Christian what has happened?" Randy asked moving towards him.  
"Grab your things…Tak-Taker's awake."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yeah Kane is already trying to get us a flight there…either our plane….or Hunter's."  
"Re-really?"  
"Dude I wouldn't joke of this…come on." He moved before Randy could almost knock him over to get into the room.

Christian then moved himself to help Edge pack their things. It was about 2 hours before they where in the air heading for Boston. Randy who was normally Mr. reserved seemed more like a wound bundle of energy.  
"Randy you need to take a deep breath." Kane told him.  
"How can I?"  
"We are all nervous wondering how he will be. You being jittery won't help any."  
"You don't think it could have caused any kind of memory loss do you?"

"Calm down…anything is possible but if you are even thinking about him not know us…highly doubtful."  
"But still possible…"  
"Enough…please."  
Randy looked down wringing his hands. "Sorry Kane…Edge…Christian…guess I am just scared what we may be walking into."  
"We are walking into Taker awake & returning to us…"  
"Yeah we will each have our parts to help him get better." Christian told him. "Then when he wakes up the same with John."

"Yeah…John…" Randy sighed looking down.  
"Come on if Taker came out of it…just give John time." Kane told him.  
"But he was hurt more…"  
"And he has held on this long. Who knows maybe Taker waking up will help John come around…they were bonded you said."  
"Um…yeah or at least they started." Randy closed his eyes a shake of his head. "I hope we don't walk into any problems."

"Problems like what?" Kane asked him.  
"Um…something I can't believe I never even thought of all this time. Yeah they been on feeding tubes…but…um what about blood…how is Taker awake? Do we need to worry about a rage?"  
"Um…" Christian looked down a moment then back up with a slightly sheepish expression. "Shouldn't be an issue I hope…um…I…I been feeding them some blood when I go visit them."  
"How?"  
"Small cuts…"

"The reason you been keeping your wrists taped?"  
"Yeah." Christian looked at Kane. "Forgive me?"  
"Nothing to forgive…Edge & I have suspected it for a while now."  
"You have?"  
"Yes…if I felt you were placing yourself in danger I would have told you not to go anymore." Christian lightly nodded.

The rest of the flight was quiet till they landed & grabbed a rental to the center. "Remember we must keep it down it is late guys." Kane reminded all of them. Reaching the center they reached the front door & was buzzed in by the night clerk. Once cleared they headed up to the room. "You do know he may be asleep again."  
"Yeah…I will fight the urge to wake him." Randy told them. They walked into the room & as they suspected Taker was laying in the bed his eyes closed & hands resting on his lap, the bed was slightly raised. A change was the fact the TV was playing in front of his bed.

Randy slowly walked over that is when he noticed one of the machines were removed. He also saw a pitcher of water sitting on the tray table near by. He reached over lightly placing his hands on top of Taker's. A soft groan passed Taker's lips before he slowly blinked his eyes.  
"Hey." He croaked out.  
"Hey yourself…"  
"Wondered when you would show." His voice sounding very hoarse.  
"We came as soon as we got word you were wake."

"He don't care about us…we just chopped liver compared to you." Edge tried to joke.  
Taker slowly tried to move his head to look at the trio. "Hey guys…" He gave a light sigh turning his head to the side.  
"Yeah I guess no word yet." Randy told him giving his hand a squeeze.  
"No…" He turned his focus back to Randy. "Six months hum?"  
"Yeah…We heard Wade woke up this after noon."  
"Wh-where is he? Wo-wondering if he is in the same sh-shape I am…wa-water please."

"Of course." Randy moved to grab the cup that had a straw in it brining it over for Taker to get a few sips. "What you mean same shape?"  
"Th-the curse we…we were under…it's gone."  
"Curse?"  
"One second." Kane told them before he went to the door to make sure there was no staff coming. "Go on I'll keep an eye out. Sorry I don't want someone over hearing us & think you need a rubber room."  
"Good call." Slowly Taker explained the story behind his creator…that with her laid to rest the blood curse was lifted.

"So…le-let me get this right…you're human again?" Christian asked.  
"At least from how I been feeling that is my guess."  
"So now what?" Edge asked.  
"I guess just work on my recovery…with out the powers who knows how long it will take. At least my speech seems good…they did some prelim memory & strength tests & they seemed good. They refuse to let me out of bed till the morning though."

"Still good starts brother." Kane told him walking back over to the bed.  
"Yeah take your time…" Randy tried to assure him.  
"I am sorry I scared you."  
"I know…I know…um…" Randy bit his lip looking down.  
"We will step in the hall a moment." Kane told them. "Come on boys."  
"We be back Taker." Edge told him & Christian nodded, they stepped into the hall shutting the door.  
"Damn they left before I even said yes." Taker tried to laugh before coughing.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah…they may be worried about a little fluid just from not moving…the cough is sort of a good thing. Now…why I think you were gonna ask for a kiss?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Take the water then come here you." Randy took the water-glass setting it down before Taker moved his arms so Randy could get closer. He leaned over being careful how tight he hugged Taker before kissing him. Almost as soon as their lips touch Randy couldn't hold the wave of emotions anymore & began to cry. "Shhh, It's ok Randy…I will be ok…John will be fine…just give him a little more time…"

"I…I was so worried of being alone…"  
"But you're not, you stayed strong…you still have me…can't wait till I can get out of here. Just being around you guys again…then if he has not done so yet focus on John waking up & coming back to us." Randy just lightly nodded still crying his head lightly on Taker's shoulder. It was a few minutes before Kane & the boys walked back in a happy yet sad sight, seeing Randy's still upset form as he lightly clung to Taker.

"Randy go to the house with Kane…get rest please." Taker urged him.  
"I…I don't know if I can." Randy told him pulling back.  
"I know, I see how drained you are. Try…try for me…you can return in the morning when they work on my evaluations."  
"You sure."  
"Yes…now go…please I could use my rest too."  
"OK…I'll try." Randy tried as he stood up again, he worked to give him a smile as he took Taker's hand lightly squeezing it before stepping back.  
"Kane…"  
"I will…just rest." Kane told him as they all said their good byes before they headed out. Taker could only sigh after they left he cast one more glance as John bed.  
"Rest well Love & return soon." He then closed his eyes to try to rest himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

They got to the West Newbury home. They headed inside with overnight bags. Randy wrote a note for Marc letting him know they were there if he wondered about the odd car in the driveway. Randy headed for the master bedroom while Kane & The boys took the guest room. Randy locked the door before he stripped down. He decided to take a quick shower before trying to follow Marcus' orders to sleep. He went in the bag pulling out his small bottle of the scented oil, he placed a few drops on the pillow before moving into the bath.

He couldn't help but wonder how things would change with Marcus now being human. The scent he had learned to love, almost crave being near them would never hold the same allure. At least not as far as he knew, it was something special to Marcus' & John's body chemistries. As vampires made it an almost intoxicating & entrancing to smell. He set the water on a warm spray hoping the warmth would relax his mind. He placed a few drops of the oil on a cloth setting it over the shower head so the stream would hopefully carry the scent around him.

He just closed his eyes trying to allow himself to relax. Hope…hope is all he had now & he had to keep it for John's sake. He lasted this long…he now had Taker back. They would be each other's rocks. They did it before they could do it again. He finished his shower & went to dry off. Making his way to the bed he climbed in wrapping the comforter around him, of course it still felt cold & empty being alone.

* * *

_Randy jumped when he felt someone touch his arm._

_"Relax." Taker's voice rang in his ears causing his eyes to spring open. He then realized they were not in the bedroom of the house but the large desert like setting & they were laying on the large platform like bed with the black sheer fabric blowing around them in the warm breeze._  
_"A dream?" Randy asked as he turned to face Taker, he looked as he did before the accident. "You real or in my mind?"_  
_"Well we are in your mind…well our mind…but I am real." Taker joked with him.  
"Did you know this would happen...us both being here when I went to sleep?"  
"No...though of course I was thinking of both my Loves when I tried to go to sleep myself...the wonders of dreams again."_

_Randy slowly nodded "So…so we still have this place…I thought…well I was not sure what I thought."_  
_"Yes I know…I don't know what I can & can not still do. I guess only time can determine that."_  
_"I guess so." Randy slowly sat up looking around seeing the sky clear. "So no foreboding warnings?"_  
_"Not this time…just us."_  
_"Oh?"_

_"Why would you prefer to see trouble rolling in for us?"_  
_"What…no...no…I…" Taker reached up grabbing Randy's shoulder. "Relax & lay back down. Even if just our minds…I want to be with you…feel you…taste you…"_  
_"But…"_  
_"But what? Worried of John or the fact I now have limits?"_  
_"Um…both is guess."_  
_"Well limits we will need to see of…remember this is still a dream. As for John…we just need to hope he will return soon…but…you really think he would want us to dwell on the negative & not be there for each other?"_  
_"Well no…but we can be there for each other without the sex…"_

_Taker sat up running his hand across Randy's shoulders leaning near his ear. "Even human…I am still your Master aren't I?" His voice a rich deep rumble that made Randy feel like he could melt right there, how he missed his Master...Well Masters, but hopefully in time it will be them both again._  
_Randy gave a shaky breath nodding. "Ye-Yes Ma-Master…" He gulped feeling his heart begin to race._  
_Taker leans close to place a kiss along Randy's neck as he brought his free arm across Randy's chest. "Then lay back for me my pet & let your Master enjoy…"_  
_"Ye-Yes Master Taker…" Randy slowly laid back on the bed. Taker moved his arm from Randy's shoulders to allow him to move back. He then moved the sheet that was draped over them to expose both of their nude form._

_"You are always a delectable sight."_  
_"Th-Thank you Master…"_  
_Taker moved to the side more. "Move to the middle."_  
_"Yes sir." Randy licked his lips as he did as ordered._  
_"Hands above head spread apart some." Randy did as told, Taker moved from the bed, the sands shifting under his feet. Working around the billows of sheer fabric he pulled up a black satin cord & started to bind Randy's one hand. He then walked around the bed repeating the process. "Even a better sight."_  
_Randy just gave a shaky breath. "Yes Master Taker…pl-please I need to be use by you…I need to feel possessed by you…consumed by your need."_

_A smirk crossed Taker's lips as he began to climb on the bed. He straddled Randy's waist covering his body with his. Randy moaned just from the heat that radiated from Taker's body. The weight already bearing down on him was long missed. Taker leaned closer brushing his lips against Randy's the kiss light but so grew more heated…hungry. Randy pulled on the cords as instinctual he wanted to grab a hold of Taker a part of him worried he would vanish like morning fog. A dark chuckle rumbled from Taker's chest as Randy's struggle. He trialed his lips down to Randy's neck causing the younger man to feel a moan building from deep inside._

_Taker moved his lips up by Randy's ear. "You know pet…if you wish that feeling…in here…like this I could mimic that feel."_  
_Randy shuttered at the thought. "Pl-please Master…while you…cl-claiming me sexually…let me feel it like we were…"_  
_"Very well. Taker slowly continued his slow assault of his lips over Randy's body slowly sliding lower & lower till they reached his cock that was aching to be touched. Randy moaned & fought not to buck his hips as Taker slowly worked his lips over the head & worked it between his lips._

_"Oh Master…yes…I mi-missed you so much…Oh….mmmm" Randy felt his body shuttering from the pent-up energy. Depression & worry had left him sexually untouched most of the last six months. Taker worked to spread Randy's legs working his way between them as he continued to shower attention on his hardened member. Randy moaned the more Taker worked him over. "Please Master let me feel you…I need to feel all of you…" He gasped as he felt Taker running his nails along his legs. Once at his knees Taker began to push the legs back._

_Removing his mouth he ran his tongue down over Randy's shaft till he could begin to bathe his balls. Randy pulled against the cords wanting to touch his Master. Months alone grew into the moment if wild desire. "Pl-please Master cl-claim me…"_  
_Taker lifted his head looking at his pet's face. "Relax…I wish to take my time with you."_  
_"Master…please…dr-dream won't hurt me…mu-must feel you…you can take time…in the flesh…"_

_"Very well my pet." Taker raised to his knees & wasted little time fulfilling his pet's wish of filling his body. Randy moaned as his back arched. The pace became quick & hard between them as Taker pressed his weight more over Randy's body pushing his knees back towards his chest._  
_"Yes…Oh Master yes…Ooooo" Randy cried out as he head pressed to the bed rolling it to the side._

_"Oh my Love…my pet…so hot, so open….so willing to be consumed by me…"_  
_"Yes Ma-Master…Pl-please claim me in all ways…"_  
_Taker took one leg hooking it over his hip freeing his hand to take a hold of Randy's cock pumping away at him. "My pet gonna paint our flesh…you gonna cum for me?"_  
_"Yes…please….please may I Master you feel so good in me…"_  
_"You may…release everything you have held for me…"_  
_"Oh Master…." Randy oddly whispered in almost a gasp. Despite the erotic bliss he was in tears sprung from his eyes he felt so good but entered a whirlwind of emotions._  
_"I have you Love…it's ok…" He leaned down kissing his cheek then neck. Closing his eyes Taker focused on the life he once had letting fangs form breaking the skin causing Randy to cry out as he climaxed._

_Taker finished only a few moments behind. As he pulled out his opened his eyes picturing the ropes to be removed. As he rolled to his side he pulled Randy with him. "I have you…I have you Randy….let it go…" Randy not even realizing it began crying more. His tears fell harder & harder as the walls he had built crumbled away, the numb feeling they caused were just left with anguish as he began bawling against Taker's chest, the larger man keeping his arms wrapped around him._

_"Good…very good…let it all out…you don't need to keep it locked anymore my Love…let me shoulder your burden." He whispers to Randy till the younger man grew quiet & drifted off. "See you soon Love." He whispered as he closed his own eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

Shawn was out riding one of his prize horses when he heard his phone in his pocket. He stopped to answer it. Looking he saw Hunter's number.  
"Hey Hun…oh just out riding…yes I'm taking it easy…he's doing ok…well Scott was a jackass to do that to him…well come on Scott fell off how many times yet Kevin stayed by his side & now this happened?…yeah…Yeah I know…good new? You actually coming home for a few days?" Shawn sounded chipper then sighed frowning. "Oh…well then what is the good news?…Really?…Yeah that is good news, John too?…Oh damn…Well you know I'll continue to pray for him Hun…any clue when you may be home again?…Yes I know the job Hunt, but I miss you…you know it is not the same thing…Even with Kevin here it still gets lonely…Yeah I understand Hun, I'll talk to you later." Shawn hung up the phone with a sigh putting it away. "Come on girl back home." Shawn snapped the reins to get the horse moving as he headed back for the stables losing the desire to ride right now.

He got back to the stables & put the horse away brushing her down & made sure she had enough feed & water before making his way back to the house. He walked in & headed right for the kitchen. Reaching the refrigerator he opened it pulling out a beer. He popped it open tipping it back as he leaned on the island.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Kevin asked him. Shawn turned his head looking at him. Kevin was leaning in the door way in a pair of blue jeans.  
"Nothing."  
"Bull shit…"  
"What I can't drink a beer in my own house?"

"Of course you can, but I know when you go riding I am lucky to see you before sunset unless I went out with you." He watched as Shawn drained more of the bottle. "Come on Heartbreaker talk to me."  
Shawn looked down with a sigh. "Heartbreaker, yeah right…I'm not in the ring anymore."  
"You were out of the ring too."  
"Were…was…past tense…"  
"You still are."  
"Yeah right…" He finished the bottle tossing it in the bin. He headed for the frig again.

"Shawn pl-please don't grab another bottle." Shawn froze with his hand on the door. "Talk to me…"  
"I'm not Scott." Shawn unknowingly snapped at him.  
A dark look crossed Kevin's face. "I never said you were!"  
Shawn shook his head stepping away. "Sorry man…please."  
"OK…just tell me what is wrong."  
"I just feel Hunter keeps pushing me farther & farther away." He leaned with his back against the island again. "I am getting sick of hearing the excuses…yes I know he has work, yes I know he has to keep making Vince believe he is happily married to Stephanie…but I am sick of it! WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

Kevin walked over to Shawn placing a hand on each shoulder looking down at him. "I know it's tough Shawn…remember I been there." Shawn looked up at Kevin looking so defeated with tears wetting his eyes.  
"Scott was an asshole…but he didn't string you along."  
"Shawn I don't think Hunter is stringing you along. He loves you…come on he turned into a much better man because of you."  
"Maybe…but he is pushing me away now…even if he won't say it…he doesn't want me…He doesn't want to leave me…but he doesn't want me either…there is to much risk…jeopardy to his health, his job…his kids…" Shawn lowered his head. "You know Steph hasn't let me see the girls since my retirement? Ever since her & Vince found out I was sick. She would come here with them before…We would hold him on the horses…hearing those girls giggle…"

"Shawn…I am so sorry…."  
"Not your fault…" He went to walk away but Kevin stopped his movement. Shawn turned his head back up towards Kevin. Before either man fully realized what they were doing Kevin had leaned down brushing his lips to Shawn's, the kiss lingered between them as the larger man took one hand resting it again Shawn's cheek. His thumb lightly brushing away the tears that began to fall. Kevin pulled back & both men looked away as Kevin removed his hand from Shawn's cheek & stepped back. "Man…Sh-Shawn I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking."

Shawn shook his head. "I wasn't exactly pushing you away…it just as much my fault."  
"You don't know how many times I wish I treated you better."  
Shawn turned his head back looking at him. "What?"  
"I said I wish I treated you better off-screen."  
"You treated me fine Kev…"  
"Yeah when I wasn't with Scott behind your back…If it had stayed just us…"  
"Yeah maybe…what ifs or could have been doesn't matter now does it?"  
"Do…you…do you ever miss us? You know…like that?"

Shawn looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "Kevin…you know you are leading us both down a dangerous path with these questions."  
"I'm sorry." Kevin turned heading back for the doorway.  
"But to answer you…of course I do."  
Kevin stopped in the doorway. "But I wasn't good enough to keep you though…"  
"You were…but you wanted Scott more…I was…replaceable."  
"No one could ever replace you Heartbreaker…may of tried…but never could. When I realized how foolish I was…Hunter had already snatched you up."

"Yeah…"  
"Well….Yeah…" Kevin heaved a sigh before leaving the room. Shawn decided to busy himself be seeing what he could make for dinner that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

Kane was cooking breakfast with Edge that morning.  
"Do you think one of us should go try to wake him?" Christian asked as he worked on the coffee.  
"Yeah maybe we should, we know he wants to get back to see Taker." Kane told him. "You want to take over & I'll go check?"  
"Sure." Kane left the room heading up the steps to head for the master bedroom. He got there & knocked with no answer. "Randy?" Kane called & knocked again. He didn't know why he just had an odd feeling. "Randy…" He tried a third time with still nothing. He tried the handle to feel it was locked. "Damn it…"

Kane made his way downstairs. "We may have a situation."  
"What?" Both brothers asked looking at him.  
"Randy isn't answering the door & it is locked."  
"OK so he is sleeping heavy…he does that at times." Edge told him.  
"Ju-just a feeling."  
"Well can't you break it?"  
"And damage the door…if I am wrong?"  
"Kane we can easily afford the replace a door."  
"True."  
"Um any clue if there is a key somewhere?" Christian asked.  
"No clue who would have it."

"Not needed." Edge told them as he finished plating the food slipping them in a warmer drawer. "I'll go check on him."  
"What you gonna do?" Christian asked.  
"Just relax I'll be back." He headed out of the room & headed for their room first digging through his bag. He pulled out his wallet. Opening it he looked through it till he pulled out an old room card key. "Lets just hope it is a cheap lock." He makes his way down to the bedroom & knocks while the looks the door over hoping to see a small gap between the door & the frame.

He got no answer & crouched down to look over the handle & the strike plate. "This may be a little tight…." He went to the bathroom grabbing the conditioner. He went back & coated the end he was not holding of the card with it. He then wiggled it between the door & the frame just above the lock. He then turned the card down to push against latch. He jiggled it till he felt the latch push into the door popping open.

He stood up & walked inside the darkened room. "Randy sorry if I am intruding, we were getting worried about you." Edge called out without receiving a sound. "Randy?" He walked closer to the bed seeing the younger man stretched out on the bed. He was on his back with the comforter pulled out, but something looked off with him. He sat on the side of the bed & didn't know why but he checked for a pulse. He was relieved to feel one, he noticed Randy looked a little pale even with his tanned complexion.

"Randy…come on man wake up for me." He lightly began to shake his shoulder.  
Randy finally gave a light moan. He head rolled toward the sound. His eyes pushed to open. "Edge?" His tone questioning & sleepy.  
"Yeah Randy…you ok?"  
"Tired…how early is it?"  
"It's not, it's late…that the reason we were worried about you."  
"Oh…Sorry…um…How you get in here? I th-thought I locked the door."  
Edge bit his top lip. "Um…you did man I…Um, I jimmied the lock to come check on you."  
"Oh…um…Thanks?"  
"Yeah, we already have breakfast cooked so we can go check on Taker."

"Great." Randy went to sit up with a groan & fell back onto the bed.  
"Randy…ok dude you don't look so hot…maybe you should take it easy today."  
"No I need to go see him…" He went to move again bracing himself as he head started to spin. "Whoa…"  
"Man what if I bring breakfast up to you? Eat something then see how you feel we can always go later."  
"But I prom-promised him I would be there for his evaluation. If it is as late as you make it sound we may have missed it already."

"You been under a lot of stress lately I am sure he will understand. How about we make a deal…if you still don't look good, promise to rest, we will go see him & even have him call you to talk. We can then take you later tonight when you hopefully feel better."  
"I should really be there."  
"Come on Randy…I promise we will have him talk to you."  
"Fine…" He sighed laying back again.

"Good be right back." Edge stood up heading back downstairs. "Guys something is up." He told the others as he walked back in to the kitchen.  
"What's up?" Kane asked.  
"Well I got the door open & he didn't want to wake at first, he is finally up. He doesn't look good though, I suggest he stay here while we check on Taker. If he is better later than we can take him."  
"Define not good."  
"Um…if I had a guess I would ask if Wade was still a vampire & somehow got to him."  
"What?!"  
"He is weak & pale…"  
"Ok…weak could just be stress. We all know he has not been sleeping well it could have just caught up with him finally."

"True…ok maybe I am over reacting."  
"Did you see any marks on him?"  
"Well….no…"  
"Then I will just call it stress for now."  
"I did make him a promise to eat, I am going to take his breakfast up to him."  
"Take him juice too."  
"Gotcha." Edge when to pull the one plate from the warmer & pour a glass of juice before heading back up to the bedroom.

When he returned to the room he stopped when he saw Randy at least on his feet. He May have been bracing himself against the dresser to stay standing, but he was up. He was studying himself in the mirror.  
"You have any clue what's wrong?" Edge asked him. Randy's head turned to look back at him.  
"Not fully sure."  
"You have a feeling though?"  
"Not sure."  
"What are you sure of?" He walked in more setting the plate on one of the nightstands.

Randy looked back at the mirror. "A dream."  
"What?"  
Randy shook his head. "Nothing forget it." He went to turn & started to wobble & placed one hand on the dresser to brace himself again.  
"Want help back to the bed?"  
"Not that I want to, but maybe I should."  
"No problem." Edge walked over placing an arm around Randy under his own arms he help lead Randy back to the bed to sit. "Um…so what was this dream about?"  
"Don't worry…"  
"Randy you to admit you need help we all know doesn't come the easiest to you. We both know something is wrong with you…if you suspect anything."

"Edge I don't want to think what I am…please…I can't lose that…"  
"Lose what?"  
Randy looked down. "I had a dream with Taker last night."  
"OK…you had them about them both I am sure these last few months."  
"No…you don't get it…not about him…WITH him."  
Edge's brow knitted trying to think. "Sorry man you lost me."  
Randy sighed. "OK you know how I get those odd visions in my sleep at times."  
"Yeah…"  
"Well Taker used to get his own kind at times…well a few times somehow our dreams would…um…damn don't know a good word for it." Randy reached for the juice taking a few small sips. He tried not to cringe as his muscles ached. "I guess almost cross with each other."

"Cross?"  
"Damn…how to um, you ever hear how some people can learn to control their own dreams?"  
"I…I think so."  
"Well not only can Taker & I sometime control ours…we can cross into each others."  
"Hold on what?"  
"Yeah it is like we are sharing the same dream."  
"Um, OK….how that explain you looking like you can pass out even after a full nights rest?"  
"Um…what we did in the dream."  
Edge raised a brow looking at him. "If it is what I you mean…that shouldn't of made you look like you do."  
"Well…that plus so-something else."

"What else?"  
"Well dreams when you know they are a dream & can control them…just about anything can happen in them…well, Taker…he…" Randy looked down lightly rubbing the side of his neck thinking.  
"Hold on…that you thinking or picturing what it was?" He actually saw Randy blush that showed more easily in his current condition. "Hold on so in this dream he was still a vampire?"  
"Yes."  
"And he bit you?"  
"Yes…I wanted him to…I have missed him so much…all aspects of him. So he let me experience all of that even if just a dream."

"But it was just that…a dream, how would a dream drain you?"  
"That I am not fully sure, but it is the only explanation I have."  
"Well eat…then shower…I'll check on you in a bit ok?"  
"Yeah…thanks again." Edge gave a small smile as he headed downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

Edge joined Kane & Christian in the kitchen to eat at the small breakfast nook. "Any sign of John cousin?"  
"Nope." Christian told him. "Why."  
"Just didn't want prying ears…but there might be an issue."  
"Why Randy have any clue why he isn't feeling well?" Kane asked.  
"Yes even if it sounds slightly…far fetched."  
"Lil one look at all we been through…that sounds rather hard to accomplish."  
"Well do you think a dream can affect the physical body?"

"Why not?"  
"What?"  
"Why not…if a dream is vivid enough…I am sure you heard stories that if you fall in your sleep & don't wake before you land the impact can be so shocking on the body it can cause a heart attack."  
"I guess…it's more then that though."  
"Like what?"  
"Randy claims him & Taker can actually share a dream & manipulate them…well in the dream Taker was still…well you know." He stopped to look & try to listen to make sure no one was coming. "And he feed from Randy in the dream."

"What & he wonders if the feeding in the dream made his body react as if it was an actual feed?"  
Edge nodded. "Well that would almost fit your theory of you wondering if it was Wade." Christian pointed out.  
"We will only know for sure when we go see Taker…see how he felt this morning. Also ask about this dream. If he confirms they shared a dream…then see if they both are weaker, if so than it was a drain from the event…if he is stronger than he expected then somehow he can still gain energy even if not truly a vampire anymore."

"But even if he can, he may only be able to do it with Randy…that can become dangerous."  
"It is more dangerous if we don't tell Taker & they continue these activities."  
"True."  
"OK eat up boys so we can get moving." They nodded & went back to focusing on the food before cleaning up. Once done Edge went up to see how Randy was doing. He got up there & saw Randy laying back on the bed. "How you feeling?"  
"Hate to say it, but I think I will stay."  
"OK man, I will keep my word."  
"You better or I will pound you later & not how you like it."  
"Promises….just promises." Edge chuckled as he went to take Randy's plate back down. "Just rest & take a shower."

Randy just sighed as he got back under the blanket after Edge had shut the door & headed down stair. He half hoped to see Marcus again as he slept, but he knew that would not happen unless it was a false image. Edge meeting with Kane & Christian made they way outside & head for the treatment center.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Not sure how far this story will go...but reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. To my reviewers & people who are following or marked this as a favorite already, thank you. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

******Disclaimer #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.**)

The guys arrived & headed inside. When they Signed in they were informed Taker was currently down in the therapy room. Kane wondered if it was that common for someone just waking to already be doing things out of their room. They made their way to the room & waited outside. They could see all the different people inside working on different tasks with different therapists. "You two wait here for now." The brothers nodded before Kane headed inside looking. He saw Taker down the far end walking between two bars.

"Can I help you sir?" A young woman about 30 or so asked.  
"I was told I could come in to see me brother. Undertaker down the far end."  
"Oh…nice fellow, go ahead."  
"Thank you." Kane made his way down & stood off to the side, by watching he thinks he had his answer. He saw Taker was barely holding the bars.  
"Very good, I don' think you will have a reason to stay here much longer." The man working with Taker told him.  
Taker stopped when he was at one end & looked over seeing Kane. "You guys made it."  
"Whose this?" The therapist asked him.  
"This is my brother Kane. Where the others?"  
"Edge & Christian are waiting outside, we worried all coming in here may have been too crowding."

"Randy go up to see John?" Taker asked but Kane shook his head causing Taker to look worried. "Trevor, can we take that break now?"  
"Remember you have more time this afternoon."  
"Yes I know…just my brother & friends have limited time to come see me."  
"OK I guess we can head back up. I don't really think you need a chair, let me find a walker for you."  
"Thank you." Taker stayed were he was while Trevor walked away. "Where's Randy?" Taker asked in a low tone.  
"Didn't make it…not feeling well this morning."

Taker sighed with a nod. "In the room?" Kane nodded. Trevor returned is a large frame walker & quickly adjust it for Taker's height. The three then headed out of the room & for the elevators. Of course seeing them leaving the brothers followed behind them. They got back up to room & Taker was situated in the bed. "You know if any of my clothing is still with you guys…six months more than likely not I would guess…"  
"Why what's up?" Kane asked.  
"While I am trying to fight leaving…I don't want to leave John, but we know in time I won't be able to stop them from releasing me unless I want to pay full price to stay…if that happens it is cheaper to get a hotel near by or the house. I need clothing to wear for therapy though…these gowns are not the most…modest."

"Wow who would ever think any of us would fight to leave a medial place." Edge spoke up. "If I may speak frankly?"  
"Yeah…go ahead." Taker told him.  
"I know you want to keep an eye on John…but that is what these people get paid for. What about someone who needs you just as much if not more so…"  
Taker sighed bowing his head. "You mean Randy."  
"Of course I mean Randy…damn it all of us miss you…but you are all he has right now. Yes we are his friends…almost family, more than his blood family at times. It is different then you though. He needs you."

"I know…it is hard to pick between them. I don't want John to feel abandoned again…"  
"I am sure he will understand." Kane told him. "When John wakes we will be contacted by the staff or his family I am sure."  
"True his family knows he is…well at least his cousin knows he is dating Randy I am sure he will call him." Edge reminded them.  
"True…so…why didn't he make it today?" Taker asked them.  
"Um…he was weak this morning, even had trouble waking him at first."  
"Taker…Randy gave Edge a theory about why." Kane scratched the back of his head. "Did you have a dream about him last night?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He said you & him had…shared dreams before."  
"Yeah…"

"Taker did you bite Randy in the dream."  
"Yeah…come on…he th-thinks that made him weak?"  
"Possible…um and be honest you just woke up from a six month coma & they are already talking about releasing you."  
"Damn does sound as a strange possibility. We were just playing…"  
"I know, but that playing seems to of moved into reality."  
"Will need to watch that. Please tell him I am sorry."

"Oh yeah." Edge pulled out his phone. "You can tell him yourself…I sort of had to promise him you would call him to make him stay at the house."  
"No problem." Taker took Edge's phone & called Randy. "Hey Ran…yeah it me Love…good to hear you as well, you do sound tired still…I bet you are. Kane told me what happened & if we are right I am so sorry…well I am a lot better than they were expecting…well they have no real way to explain it…I don't know yet but it could be soon…We can only hope…yes talk to you soon…bye Love." Taker hung up the phone handing it back. "OK how bout you guys go do some shopping so I have some clothing."

"We can do that no problem, did you want us to go now?" Kane asked.  
"Sure…lunch should be coming around soon anyways."  
"OK we will be back soon, should we stick with sweats for therapy or you want some jeans?"  
"I guess sweats…I know I had to of lost some weight while in the coma just not sure how much."  
"We got you covered. Let's go boys." They all headed out.

Once gone Taker got out of the bed moving over to John's. He lightly picked up his hand feeling how cold it seemed. "My dearest Love…I hope you will be well & wake soon. Our pet needs me more right now though…I just feel that. We promised to be there & never let him fall, fate had made us break that promise…now that I have found my way back from the void I must return to him. I just hope you make the journey back soon as well." He leaned to kiss John's hand, forehead & than lips. He then made his way back to bed deciding he would need to talk to his nurse when she made the rounds for lunch.


End file.
